Kela De Thaym
Kela De Thaym is the final boss of the Sedna system. Bloodthirsty and sadistic, De Thaym owns the combat arena known as Rathuum, where would-be defectors are forced to fight for their freedom against Kela's Executioners, to the delight of her audience. She can be found on the mission Merrow. Standing well above her subordinates, Kela is as agile as she is fierce, leaping from platform to platform while launching salvoes of rockets and grenades. After defeating her and finishing the mission, you receive either Saryn Helmet, Chassis or Systems blueprint, and will also drop an Executioner-themed mod as well. She has a chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. Appearance and Abilities Kela De Thaym appears as a very large female Grineer with brown armor and a rocket launcher that fires multiple rockets at one time. Her main attack consists of launching rockets towards players, or calling down an orbital strike when she takes too much damage. Aside from her launcher, she also has the ability to deploy armored Rollers and their Sentry variant, the former of whom will also continually spawn in the lower level of the arena. Strategy *After making your way to her personal Arena, a floor will drop down and rollers will continuously come out of tubes in the walls. All players must stand on the glowing pads in the center and shoot the green lights that appear behind the spinning object on the wall in front of them. Doing so within a time limit will stop the rollers and begin the actual boss fight. Frost's Snow Globe can help slow the rollers, or to push rollers back. A coordinated team can all target a single spinning disk with each player aiming at a specific disk which will mitigate missed shots and reload times. Another option is to use a weapon with a lot of spread and aim at the middle of the disk. *Kela will land on the center platform, knocking back players, then begin to jump around while deploying Rollers and their sentry variants. You can avoid the knockback by jumping in the air and aiming to slow fall. Also, Frost can cast Snow Globe just before she lands to avoid the knockback. Once she is damaged enough, she will leap back behind the safety of her control room and initiate an orbital strike, which cannot be stopped. The orbital strike will home in on locations where the players stand. Limbo's Cataclysm can protect your team from the orbital strike. Frost's Snow Globe with Steel Fiber maxed and a variety of Power Range mods can protect your team from the orbital strike but will need to be recast after each strike to replenish the durability of the Snow Globe. Alternatively, you can jump around and attempt to evade each strike. Once the strike is over, she will start a countdown to another one, unless players stand on the center and repeat the process from the first stage before the timer runs out. This will cause her to jump back into the arena until damaged to a point again. *After stopping a second wave of orbital strikes, Kela will become frustrated and angry and come down one last time, while using Rip Lines to move quick around the battle, taking perch on the walls until she is defeated. *When defeated she will drop the mod reward which will show up as a ?'' until the player completes the mission. '''Warning': Limbo should avoid casting any abilities toward the end of the fight, otherwise mod drops are not visible and the drop indicator will indicate it's beneath the floor or in the wall. *One can effectively control the rollers with no effort whatsoever by utilising an ability such as Ember's World On Fire, turning this boss fight into a much simpler 1 on 1. Bugs * Kela still uses her old audio and quotes when viewing Sortie missions. Trivia *According to the Lotus: **Kela has great influence in the Grineer Court; her assassination would create a power vacuum and stabilize the system. **She extended her term after the mandatory military training for more than a decade, showing her battle experience. **Built by the Sisters for combat, much of her body has been replaced with augmentations. **She keeps an entourage of highly-trained Grineer marines with her, suspectedly as much for entertainment as for protection purposes. *As of Kela received a new model, voice lines, and dialogue, as part of Operation: Rathuum. *As of she is considered to be the last Grineer boss to receive a major revamp as all of Grineer Bosses had received major overhaul within their characters & designs. *Along with the Jackal, Raptor and Captain Vor, she is one of the few bosses that do not have constantly regenerating shields. Instead, her shields only regenerate when her health drops to a certain point. *Kela gives the same amount of XP as a normal Grineer Heavy Unit. *Prior to , Kela had no limit to how many Rollers she can have actively deployed, creating the potential of a sea of Rollers easily overwhelming and stunlocking players. *Prior to , her picture was also used for Kril's taunts due to a glitch. *Kela was the first female assassination target. *Like Tyl Regor, once a player enters Kela's arena, it becomes impossible to leave until the fight is finished. Media NEWEST MODS - KELA DE THAYM DROPS Warframe fr:Kela De Thaym it:Kela De Thaym Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer Category:Updateme